


Cigarette Memories

by MiraMara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Cigarettes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: I saw a picture on Tumblr by breathing-and-stuff and it inspired me to write this very short, kinda angsty but ultimately a bit fluffy Wolfstar centred around smoking. I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cigarette Memories

Sirius dragged slowly on the cigarette, the end glowing more brightly than the dying embers of the fire, if only very briefly. He remembered when smoking was fun. Sometimes he and James would watch secretly as unwary Slytherins fell for their pranks. One time, even Pete gave one a try. He spluttered and gagged after his first breath in – he pulled too hard trying to impress, they had warned him! - and he wouldn't go near a cigarette again. “Those things will kill you, you know!” He had protested over their laughter.

But he was wrong. They hadn't got James.

The best times though, those had been with Remus. A shared cigarette at the top of the astronomy tower, huddled close for warmth, the filter still damp from his mouth. And there was the time Remus had caught him smoking when he was on prefect duty. He'd hauled him off to a room and Sirius almost thought he was actually going to get into trouble.

“Look, Moony...”

“Shout me one, I'm all out.”

And they ended up skipping potions and whatever class came after, just chatting about stupid stuff he couldn't even remember any more. Still one of his favourite memories.

But that was all a long time ago. Smoking had become a part of his survival since then. They had kept him sane when Hogwarts was nothing but childish remembering and he hadn't seen anyone he loved in months. They had been the one luxury he had been allowed in Azkaban, Merlin only knows why. Maybe they thought the inmates would die off faster that way. Maybe it was just a way to keep them quiet. The reason didn't matter. Each indrawn breath of tar and nicotine that blackened his lungs managed to stave off the blackening of his soul.

And every hurdle he had come across, every trial that he had worn and come through the other side, cigarettes had been his steady companion.

Now, they were none of those thing. Smoking wasn't secrets and games and intimate moments. It wasn't a lifeline to cling to in his darkest of moments. Now it was just a hard habit to break. He flicked the yellowed filter into the coals, the fibres burning brightly before being engulfed completely.

_I really should just quit one of these days._

“You really should think about quitting.”

Long and leanly muscled arms draped heavily across his shoulders from behind, bringing the comforting smell of fabric softener mixed with something earthy and the ever present undertone of chocolate.

“Oh? And who's gonna make me, Moony? Hmm? You?”

Remus chuckled under his breath, his hand pulling Sirius' face towards him.

“I think we could come up with something to better occupy your mouth, Padfoot, don't you?”

Sirius' lips almost curled into a smirk but Remus had already pressed his own against them, the kiss shared more heady than any cigarette had ever been. Maybe he really would quit.


End file.
